


Bonjour Tristesse

by papirossy



Series: Amour Fou [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Break Up Sex, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die verlorene Liebe aus Guy-Mans Sicht. (schließt an "Saudade" an, steht aber auch irgendwie für sich)
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Amour Fou [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Provence

**Author's Note:**

> Heute aber genügte diese Hitze, mein Halbschlaf und diese ungeschickte Geste, um etwas in mir sanft zerreißen zu lassen.  
> \- Françoise Sagan

Die Art wie ich liebe ist portugiesisch, die Art wie ich leide französisch.

Mein Freund hat mich verlassen (oder habe ich ihn verlassen? Haben wir uns gegenseitig verlassen?) und ich blase Trübsal am offenen Fenster, bis der Anruf von Paul kommt.

„Du solltest besser kommen.“

Es war ein Schlaganfall.

„Die Ärzte glauben, es dauert nicht mehr lang“, raunt mir Paul vertraulich im Krankenhausflur zu. Ihre Enkel sollen es nicht hören.

Ich setze mich zu ihr und nehme ihre Hand. Sie ist weich und warm und hat etwas Tröstendes. Auf einmal überkommt es mich und ich weine heiße, hässliche Tränen in ihr weißes Bettlaken.

„Maman“, schluchze ich und ich spüre eine Hand in meinen Haaren.

„Nicht weinen, mein Schatz.“

Sie ist wach. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen. Sie ist völlig klar.

Ich küsse ihre Hand und dann breche ich mit meinem Kopf in ihrem Schoß zusammen. Sie streichelt meine Haare und alles ist ein letztes Mal gut.

„Mein kleiner Guy! Nicht traurig sein!“

*

Die Trauerfeier findet an der Côte D’Azur statt.

Dort, wo sie ihren schönsten Sommer verbracht hat. Sie hat Papa dort kennengelernt und es war – laut eigener Aussage – alles ein bisschen wie in einem Roman von Françoise Sagan.

„Ich war gerade mal 17. Und ich habe mich zum ersten Mal verliebt“, schwärmt sie an ihrem letzten Abend. „Oh Guy, du solltest dort hingehen und dich ebenfalls verlieben. Nichts ist so schön wie die Lavendelblüte in der Provence und frisch verliebt zu sein.“

„Ich bin verliebt“, seufze ich.

Aber manchmal ist Liebe eben nicht genug. Da hilft auch keine Lavendelblüte.

*

Thomas ist ebenfalls hier. Ich habe ihn noch in derselben Nacht angerufen und ins Telefon geflennt. „Kannst du kommen?“

Jetzt ist er hier und sieht zu allem Überfluss niederschmetternd gut aus (das schwarze Samtsakko, das seinem schlaksigen Körper etwas Kontur verleiht, die Ärmel lässig in die Ellbogen geschoben). Ich treffe ihn in der Hotel-Lobby, als er gerade einchecken will.

„Salut“, sage ich traurig und wir küssen uns links und rechts auf die Wangen, nahe am Mund vorbei. Wehmütiges Verharren. Herber, vertrauter Duft.

Lavendelblüte. Ich sehe uns auf einem kleinen Moped durch die Felder fahren.

„Schön, dass du hier bist.“

„Natürlich“, sagt er und wir schauen uns hilflos an. Es ist furchtbar verkrampft zwischen uns. „Ich wollte kurz auf mein Zimmer, meinen Anzug anziehen.“ Er trägt ihn in einem Wäschesack an einem Finger baumelnd über seiner Schulter.

„Sicher.“

*

Es ist eine schöne Zeremonie. Wir stehen in einer kleinen Gruppe vor einem kleinen Steinschuppen in einem lilafarbenen Lavendelfeld. Die untergehende Sonne streckt orangefarbene Strahlen wie Arme über den Rand des Feldes, wie um nach uns zu greifen. Das war Mamans Wunsch. Hier verstreuen wir ihre Asche. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang.

Paul hält eine kleine Rede darüber, wie sie hier Brot und Wein mit Papa verzehrt und er ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. „Und danach haben sie den kleinen Guy-Man gemacht.“ Alle lachen traurig und mir schießen die Tränen in die Augen. Ich spüre eine Hand in meiner. Thomas. Dankbar drücke ich zu und seufze mich tapfer durch die Zeremonie.

*  
  


„Warum ist dein Ex hier?“, will Paul wissen, als wir alle zusammen auf der Hotelterrasse dinieren. Wir stehen etwas abseits und rauchen. Unten funkelt das Meer im Mondlicht. „Seid ihr wieder zusammen?“

„Nein.“

„Kommt ihr wieder zusammen?“

„Nein.“

„Tut ihr es heute Nacht trotzdem?“

Es ist mehr ein Vorschlag als eine Frage.

„Hm?“

„Lass dich heute von ihm flach legen. Es wird dir gut tun.“

„Er hat vielleicht eine Freundin“, knurre ich und Paul sieht mich mit diesem _Ich bitte dich_ -Blick an.

„Na, was tuschelt ihr beiden hier?“ Emma, Pauls Verlobte, hakt sich sanft bei ihm ein.

„Nichts“, sagt Paul. „Ich habe Guy nur ans Herz gelegt, heute Nacht nicht allein zu sein.“

„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe nie verstanden, warum ihr euch getrennt habt.“

Ich auch nicht.

Aber das geht auch nur Thomas und mich was an. Um eine Antwort verlegen, entschuldige ich mich also und flüchte auf die Toilette. Dort spritze ich mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und starre in den Spiegel.

Verquollene, traurige Augen, ein paar sprießende Barthaare, die ich beim Rasieren übersehen habe.

_Bin ich noch der Mann, in den du dich damals verliebt hast?_

„Hey!“ Wir begegnen uns im schummerigen Korridor. Aus Angst, ich könnte zusammenbrechen, habe ich die meiste Zeit versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Wie geht es dir denn?“, will er wissen und ich starre ihn nur an. „Guy? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Nichts ist in Ordnung.

„Ich will dich noch immer!“, sage ich und er schaut mich geschockt an. Von draußen gedämpfte Stimmen und das Klimpern von Geschirr.

„Guy, ich weiß nicht--“

„Nein, nein“, murmele ich benommen und dann schießen mir schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen und er zieht mich in seine Arme. Ich passe so gut in sie hinein. Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinen weichen Locken. Er riecht so gut. Herb, süß, nach Zuhause. Ich schlinge meine Arme fester um ihn. Niemand sonst gibt mir dieses Gefühl. Keine Umarmung fühlt sich jemals so an.

„Ich will heute mit dir schlafen!“, seufze ich in sein Ohr, meine Stimme ist kaum mehr als heißer Atem.

Er sagt nichts, drückt mich nur noch fester an sich.

*

Er nuckelt an meiner Brust, als wäre ich eine Frau. Hingebungsvoll und verzweifelt. Ich atme gierig in seine weichen Locken. Es tut so gut, begehrt zu werden. Von jemanden berührt zu werden, der dich liebt – egal, was euch trennt. Ich wollte es eigentlich ein bisschen schmutzig und hart, stattdessen drückt er mich auf den Rücken und macht diese Sache mit seinem Penis, die ich so liebe; streichelt mich überall damit, Hoden, dahinter, Schaft, Penisspitze. Ich zittere vor Sehnsucht und starre in haselnussbraune Augen. Sein offener Mund schwebt keuchend über meinem.

Das Bett knarrt unter seinen Bewegungen und wir müssen ein bisschen aufpassen, weil das Hotel so hellhörig ist. Thomas legt sich ordentlich ins Zeug, verrenkt sich, gleitet mit seinem langen Penis über meinen, entlockt mir die peinlichsten Geräusche.

Fiebrig atme ich in meinen Handrücken, halte mir den Kopf, bettle nach mehr.

„Los, steck ihn rein!“, zische ich zwischen zwei atemlosen Küssen. Es tut weh. Jedesmal wieder. Und doch verzehre ich mich nach dem Gefühl ihn in mir zu haben. „Atme“, schnauft er. „Du musst atmen!“

„Ich atme ja“, schnaufe ich fiebrig zurück.

Das alte Holzbett knarrt. Er versucht es leise zu tun und hält nach ein paar Stößen atemlos inne. „Gott, Thomas, ich schwöre…“

„Wenn ich das hier richtig machen soll, dann weiß morgen jeder, dass wir Sex hatten.“

„Das wissen sie doch sowieso schon.“

*

Ich krame meinen Notfall-Joint aus meiner Tasche und krieche nackt zurück zu ihm ins Bett.

Ich habe vergessen, wie schön das ist.

„Hier!“

Ich reiche ihm den brennenden Joint und er zieht daran. Früher haben wir das öfter gemacht – nur ohne Sex. Nach einem Rave im Hotelzimmer oder einer Session bei ihm im Kinderzimmer.

Ein süßlich-herber Duft verbreitet sich im Raum und vermischt sich mit dem Geruch von Schwanz, Schweiß und Klöten, wie Sébastien immer sagt, und ich muss grinsen.

„Sie hat dich immer gemocht“, nuschele ich mit dem Kopf auf seiner haarigen Brust. Ich lasse meinen Finger um seine weiche Brustwarze kreisen, bis sie hart wird und drücke verträumt auf seinem Nippel herum.

Mir war immer klar, dass Thomas‘ Mutter mich nie sehr gemocht und mich für einen schlechten Einfluss für ihren Goldjungen gehalten hat. Schlechte Noten, faul, versaut, verknallt.

Ohja, verknallt. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie es noch bevor ich es wusste und hat mich deswegen nicht gemocht.

Maman dagegen mochte Thomas – vielleicht aus demselben Grund, warum Thomas‘ Mutter mich nicht mochte.

„Ich hab sie auch immer gemocht. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl zur Familie zu gehören.“

„Das hast du!“, sage ich beinahe panisch, wie um den geringsten Zweifel daran sofort zu beseitigen. Ich starre ihm in seine dunklen Augen.

„Ich versuche gerade über dich hinwegzukommen.“  
  
Er schnauft ein kraftloses Lachen.  
  
„Und wie läuft das so?“  
  
„Richtig gut.“ Wir lachen und es ist beinahe so wie früher. Ich werde sentimental und mit vor Sehnsucht triefendem Herzen frage ich:

„Hast du jemanden?“

Er wird traurig, aber seine Finger streicheln noch immer durch meine Haare.

„Ja.“

„Eine Frau?“

„Ja.“

*

Am nächsten Morgen liegt ein Zettel auf seinem Kopfkissen.

_Musste zurück nach Paris. Ich ruf dich heute Abend an._

_– T_

Vage Erinnerung, als er mir in den frühen Morgenstunden, nachdem ich lesend eingeschlafen bin, das Buch _(Bonjour Tristesse)_ von meiner Brust nimmt und wir uns einen Moment reuevoll ansehen. Nicht weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben, sondern weil wir es nicht mehr tun.

Ich streiche meine langen Haare nach hinten und fühle mich lächerlich. So müssen sich all die Mädchen früher gefühlt haben, aus deren Zimmer ich mich morgens geschlichen habe.

„Verdammt.“

Nach einem trostlosen Frühstück mit Orangensaft, Debussy und beschämten Blicken, ziehe ich mir Shorts und Latschen an und watschele runter zur Bucht.

Ich stehe bis zu den Knien im Meer und starre auf den Horizont. Eine Weile denke ich an nichts und es ist schön. Nur ich, die salzige Meeresluft und das Geräusch der Wellen.


	2. At the Door

Ein paar Monate später.

Sébastien und ich sitzen in Harry’s New York Bar und trinken uns durchs Whiskey-Sortiment

„Die Trauer hüllt mich ein wie Seide. Zermürbend und weich und trennt mich von den anderen“, labere ich irgendwann Zusammenhangsloses und stelle mein Whiskey-Glas nach einem langen Schluck ab.

„Hast du schon wieder _Bonjour Tristesse_ gelesen?“

„Hm.“

Sie leidet so schön.

„Okay, los mein Freund, du versackst hier. Wir ziehen weiter!“

Sébastien schmeißt zwei Scheine auf den Tisch und ich trotte ihm hinterher durch die nasskalte Februarnacht. Es riecht nach nassem Asphalt und die Luft hat die Wirkung einer kalten Dusche. Bitternötig.

„Ich muss noch Geld holen“, lalle ich.

Ich stecke meine Karte in den nächsten Hauswand-Automaten und schwanke benommen auf der Stelle. Sébastien pinkelt gegen einen Baum.

„Kriegst du es hin, mein Freund?“

„Ja.“

Und dann ruft jemand meinen Namen.

„Guy-Man! Guy-Man!“

Oh bitte nicht schon wieder. Er lauert mir und Thomas einfach überall auf. Schon seit Jahren. Sein Freund hält schon die Handykamera hoch und ich halte mir den Schal vors Gesicht. Er erwischt mich mitten in meinem Whiskey-Koma.

„Ja, ich pass schon auf, dass dich keiner erkennt“, krächzt er und legt mir seine fettigen Hände um den Kopf. Ich blinzele durch seine Finger. Völlig überwältigt. Sébastien steht nur da, weiß auch nicht, was er sagen soll, während die Fans ihre Aufnahme machen.

Zum Abschied küsst er mich dann auch noch für ein Foto auf die Schläfe. Ich taumele keuchend aus seinen Armen.

„Na los, Jungs, ihr hattet euren Spaß, jetzt lasst uns mal in Ruhe“, sagt Sébastien gelassen. Sie verduften jaulend.

„Was für Pisser. Geht es dir gut, Kumpel? Das war ganz schön heftig.“

Ich stehe mit dem Rücken zu allen und flenne.

„Nein.“

„Hey, Guy!“ Er legt die Hand auf meine zitternde Schulter.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, das war einfach zu viel.“

„Los, komm! Komm!“ Er drückt mich in ein Taxi.

„Wo fahren wir hin?“

„Ich fahre dich dahin, wo man dich versteht, mann. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, was mit dir los ist.“

Ich starre mit verschwommenem Blick auf die Straße. Vorbei an der Olympia Music Hall, wo Thomas und ich mit 17 My Bloody Valentine gesehen haben. Verrückte Zeiten. Ich lehne meinen Kopf an die Scheibe und schließe die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffne, erkenne ich die Metro-Station La Fourche.

„Dein Ernst?“, frage ich. „Ich dachte, du fährst mich in irgendeinen Stripschuppen!“

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

„Non. Kein Stripclub, mein Freund. Une autre maison de l’amour!“

Im Taxiradio läuft _Get Lucky_. „Na toll.“ Erinnerungen an den Grammy. Wir hätten uns am liebsten geküsst. Stattdessen gab es eine lange Umarmung. Zwei verliebte Roboter vor einem Milliardenpublikum. Danach heißer Sex mit Helmen auf. Unsere musikalische Karriere war auf dem Höhepunkt. Unsere Beziehung war es auch.

„Können Sie das mal aus machen, mein Freund?“, ruft Sébastien. „Den Song kann doch echt keiner mehr hören.“

Er reicht einen Schein nach vorne zum Fahrer und wir steigen aus.

Verzweifelt sehe ich zu, wie er auf die Klingel drückt. Herzklopfen. Dann seine Stimme. Hell und fröhlich. Als hätte man ihn gerade beim Coq-au-Vin-machen gestört.

„Ja?“

„Ich bin’s, mein Freund.“

„Sébastien?“

Pause.

„Was machst du hier?“

„Ich liefere kostbare Ware. Na los, lass mich rein!“

Ich schniefe in der nasskalten Luft. Das Surren der Tür zerreißt irgendetwas in mir.

„Na los, mein Freund.“

Sébastien schiebt mich in den Hausflur und ich trotte hinter ihm her die Stufen hoch.

„Okay, ich klingele jetzt und dann gehe ich runter. Verstanden?“

„Was nein?“

Und dann wird schon geklingelt. Sébastien flitzt nach unten. Hilflosigkeit.

Thomas reißt die Tür auf und sieht einfach toll aus.

„Hi“, sage ich.

„Guy? Wo ist Sébastien?“

Geschockt starren wir uns in die Augen. Erinnerung an meine gierigen Hände und wie ich sie an einem kalten Regentag unter den Pulli schiebe, den er gerade an hat.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich hab damit nichts zu tun. Es war seine Idee.“

„Alles okay? Bist du betrunken? Na los, komm rein!”

Er zieht mich in seine Wohnung, dort wo ich einmal ein paar Jahre glücklicher war als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben.

Es riecht gut. Chopin läuft, die Schreibtischlampe ist an und sein Mac ebenfalls. Ein Glas Wein daneben. Er hat gearbeitet.

„Sind die Jungs da?“

„Nein. Ich hab grad etwas gearbeitet.“

Arbeiten heißt in diesem Fall E-Mail-Korrespondenz oder Skype-Konferenzen mit LA.

„Was ist denn nur passiert?“, will er wissen offensichtlich geschockt von meinem mitleidserregenden Anblick.

„Ach, da war dieser Fan schon wieder, du weißt schon, dieser Typ.“ Der Versuch einer Erklärung. „Er hat uns aufgelauert und mich überall betatscht und dann habe ich mich, ich habe mich einfach so allein gefühlt.“ Die letzten Worte würge ich unter zurückgehaltenen Tränen heraus und dann weine ich in seinen weichen Kaschmirpulli. Er riecht ein bisschen nach Schweiß und ich könnte sterben.

„Ich vermiss dich“, seufze ich in warmen, nach Mann riechenden Kaschmirstoff. „Ich vermisse uns.“

„Ich vermiss dich auch“, sagt er beinahe weinerlich, nachdem er mich eine ganze Weile lang hängen lassen hat, und dann spüre ich weiche Lippen an meiner Schläfe. Und jetzt weiß ich wieder, was mich zum Heulen gebracht hat. Geküsst zu werden. Aber nicht von dem Richtigen.

Ich kralle mich an ihm fest und blinzele mit nassen Augen in seinen Pulli. Warmer Atem streift meinen Hals und ich drehe meinen Kopf, nur ein bisschen, gerade genug, um seine Lippen zu berühren.

_Sébastien. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir danken oder dich verprügeln soll._

Schnaufend zerren wir an unseren Klamotten. Fummeln an der Gürtelschnalle seiner Jeans. Lange gefräßige Küsse nur unterbrochen, um sich Pullis und T-Shirts über den Kopf zu ziehen. Ein leidenschaftliches Gezerre und dann ein langer, langsamer Kuss irgendwo zwischen dem Kleiderständer und seinem Wohnzimmer. Meine Hand gleitet verträumt an seinem steifen Penis auf und ab.

_Ich fasse ihn so gern an._

Ein langer Blick.

„Was sagt deine Freundin dazu?“

„Ernsthaft, Guy?“

Wir stolpern zu seinem Sofa und ich grätsche über seinem Schoß, halte mich an seinen Ohren fest und schaue ihm tief in die Augen, als er in mich eindringt.

„Siehst du überhaupt was ohne deine Brille?“

„Ich sehe, was ich sehen muss.“

_Wir kommen einfach nicht voneinander los, oder?_

Am nächsten Morgen sitze ich in Unterwäsche an seinem Bartisch und trinke Orangensaft. Er sucht Krempel für seinen Termin zusammen und schmeißt alles in seinen Rucksack.

Fühlt sich gut an. Richtig.

„Bleib so lang wie du willst“, sagt er hektisch und ich küsse ihn zum Abschied mitten in sein bärtiges Gesicht.

Es war noch keine Zeit zu reden. Ich wollte es diesen Morgen tun, aber stattdessen habe ich ihm einen langen Blow Job gegeben.

_Wie ich es vermisst hab, deinen Penis im Mund zu haben._

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und ich stelle mich ans offene Fenster, um zu rauchen. Ich sehe ihn auf der Straße zu seinem Peugeot-Roller joggen. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, kurz bevor er sich seinen Helm über seinen Lockenkranz stülpen will, und er lächelt mich irritiert an.

_Ich will dich wieder haben._

Er schlängelt sich durch die engen Straßen davon und erst als ich das Brummen des Motors nicht mehr hören kann, drücke ich meine Zigarette in dem kleinen Aschenbecher aus und streife durch die Wohnung, die einmal mein Zuhause war.

Ich nehme den DeLorean aus dem Regal, den ich ihm zum 16. Geburtstag geschenkt habe. Es war damals nicht leicht so ein Zeug zu bekommen. Ich musste Michel vom Comic-Laden ewig bequatschen mir einen zurückzulegen. Vorsichtig stelle ich ihn wieder zurück und ziehe jetzt wahllos Platten aus dem Regal. Eine wilde Mischung, deren System – sollte es eines geben – mir völlig ab geht. Czerny, Led Zeppelin, Barry White, Beach Boys, DJ Sneak, Jean-Michel Jarre, Kraftwerk, Chic, die Hardfloor-Platte, die wir uns damals nach unserem ersten Rave im Centre Pompidou bei Rough Trade gekauft haben…

Ich lasse sie vorsichtig aus der Hülle in meine Handfläche gleiten und lege sie auf den Plattenteller. Und plötzlich ist es wieder November '92. Durchravete Nächte, unsere ersten Gehversuche mit Thomas‘ Minimoog, Mädchen und nächtliche Verwirrung, wenn wir erschöpft auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen sind.

Außer einem zu langen Blick ist nie etwas passiert. Einmal bin ich morgens in seinen Armen aufgewacht, aber das war auch schon das höchste der Gefühle. Es war uns beiden so peinlich, dass wir nie darüber gesprochen haben. Tatsächlich habe ich es verdrängt. Erst jetzt, wo sich die Hardfloor-Platte nach fünfundzwanzig-oder-so Jahren wieder auf dem Plattenteller dreht, kommt die Erinnerung zurück. Seine lange drahtige Hand in meinen Haaren, seine knochige Brust, sein Atem, seine Körperwärme, sein Duft. Wie mich das alles verunsichert hat.

Ich lege mich auf das Sofa und wickele mich in die nach Mann duftende Decke ein. Eine Weile liege ich so da und überlege, was wäre, wenn ich heute Abend noch so da liegen würde. Könnte ich dann einfach bleiben? Für immer?

Ich schließe die Augen und stelle es mir vor.

Nach einem kurzen Dämmerschlaf schlurfe ich durch die Räume und kann nichts entdecken, das einer Frau gehören könnte. Wo ist die Unterwäsche, die auf dem Boden liegt, die zweite Zahnbürste, ihr Deo oder die OBs?

Berauscht von der Vorstellung, dass es überhaupt keine Freundin gibt, ziehe ich mein Handy aus meiner Gesäßtasche und tippe.

_Ich will ein Date mit dir._

Genug von den allabendlichen Sauftouren mit Sébastien. Ich will jetzt was Richtiges. Ein Glas Wein, Käse und dabei in die Augen des Mannes starren, den ich liebe.

Nervös am Fenster rauchend warte ich auf eine Antwort. Die Frau von der Boulangerie an der Ecke sieht mich und winkt mir zu. Sie kennt mich noch von früher und staunt über meinen Anblick.

 _Harry’s Bar? 20 Uhr?,_ schicke ich meiner letzten Nachricht hinterher und ziehe mich eilig an. Ich muss nach Hause. Duschen und mir etwas anderes anziehen. Etwas, das _Ich will dich wieder haben_ sagt, aber ohne dabei zu verzweifelt rüberzukommen.

Nachdem Thomas zusagt, indem er das Treffen auf 21 Uhr verschiebt, entscheide ich mich für ein nachtblaues Button-Down-Hemd und sprühe mir einen Duft an den Hals. Meine Haare liegen gut. Sie haben diese Zwischenlänge, die es ein bisschen schwierig macht. Aber heute tun sie mir den Gefallen und fallen genau richtig. Mehr oder weniger bewusst lege ich meinen Scheitel auf die Seite und style sie ein bisschen so wie früher.

_Ich will wieder der Mann sein, in den du dich verliebt hast._


	3. Thomas

Ich klettere aus dem Taxi in den Regen. Ich bin ein bisschen früh dran und beschließe – statt allein am Tisch zu versauern – unter der Markise eine zu rauchen.

Thomas ist pünktlich (er ist immer pünktlich) und stolziert mit seinen langen Beinen die Straße runter. Er lächelt, als er mich sieht, und ich weiß sofort: Ja, das ist mein Mann.

Ich bin ein bisschen nervös. Ein Gefühl, das ich schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Es ist ein bisschen wie damals, als ich ihm mein erstes Mixtape gegeben habe. Wir waren 13 und ich war sofort fasziniert von dem Jungen im _Clockwork Orange_ T-Shirt („Cooles T-Shirt!“). Ich habe sechs Stunden für das Mixtape gebraucht. Beach Boys, Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix, The Doors, Kraftwerk… Die Übergänge mussten genau stimmen und auf keinen Fall durfte zweimal hintereinander derselbe Künstler kommen! Wir kannten uns gerade mal einen Tag und hatten uns auf dem Heimweg über Filme und Musik unterhalten. Am nächsten Tag kam ich schon mit dem Mixtape an. Er saß an seinem Tisch im Englischkurs – wilde Locken und dieses Lächeln, das bis zu seinen Augen ging. („Darlin‘ ist auch drauf.“ – „Darlin‘?“ – „Der Song von den Beach Boys.“) Und ich habe genau dasselbe gefühlt wie jetzt.

„Salut!“

„Salut!“

Wir küssen uns links und rechts auf die Wange.

„Hast du etwa die Metro genommen?“ Ich schmeiße meine Kippe in den Dreck und tue cool.

„Ja. Aber das war keine gute Idee. Sie war brechend voll!“

„Hätte ich dir vorher sagen können.“

„Ja, ich musste ein paar Züge abwarten. Dachte schon, ich komme zu spät.“

Und dann starren wir uns staunend an.

„Wollen wir reingehen?“, fragt er, als ich schon längst vergessen habe, warum wir hier sind.

„Oh. Ja.“

Er hält mir die Tür auf und wir betreten ein kleines Manhattan der 20er Jahre. Rustikale Holzvertäfelung, nervöser Jazz und der Geist von Ernest Hemingway, der hier immer noch über allem schwebt – spürbar noch in all jenen, die sich selbst für den alten Säufer halten und bei einem Glas Whiskey gedankenvoll vor sich hinstarren.

Wir bekommen unseren üblichen Platz in der Ecke. Thomas streift seine Lederjacke ab und hängt sie über den Stuhl.

„Du siehst gut aus“, sage ich. Er hat sich ganz offensichtlich Mühe geben. Für mich. Skinny Jeans, die seine langen Beine betonen, und ein schlankes schwarzes Hemd, dessen Ärmel er jetzt lässig in die Ellenbogen krempelt. Ich starre auf die Stelle, wo seine spitzen Schlüsselbeine sich treffen – schamlos entblößt durch einen offen stehenden Hemdknopf –, und weiß jetzt schon, dass ich ihn später dort küssen werde. Seinen langen Hals entlang, auf seinen kantigen Adamsapfel verweilend, während ich Knopf für Knopf das Hemd öffne, bis ich seine haarige Brust unter meinen Handflächen spüre.

„Danke“, sagt er. „Du auch“

Wir blicken uns neugierig an, bis der Wein dazwischen kommt.

Ich frage ihn, wie sein Tag war, und wir machen etwas verkrampften Smalltalk bis der Wein seine Wirkung zeigt. Das ist neu und wir scheinen uns dessen beide schmerzhaft bewusst zu sein. Wir hatten zwar schon viele Dates, aber ohne dass wir uns darüber im Klaren gewesen wären.

Die Tatsache, dass er hier ist, heißt ich habe eine Chance.

„Warum hast du gelogen?“, frage ich dann endlich nach ein paar Gläsern Wein.

„Gelogen?“

„Du hast gesagt, du hast eine Freundin.“

„Wer sagt, dass ich keine habe?“

„Ich.“

Er wartet ein paar Herzschläge, scheint irgendwie mit sich zu kämpfen.

„Du hast Recht. Ich habe keine Freundin.“

„Warum hast du’s dann gesagt?“

„Guy… wir verletzen uns doch immer wieder.“

„Ist das der Grund? Hast du Angst wieder verletzt zu werden?“

Stille. Er hängt auf seinem Stuhl und einen Moment befürchte ich ihn für immer zu verlieren.

„Was kann ich tun, um wieder der Mann zu werden, in den du dich verliebt hast?“

Ich stelle das in meiner Hand zitternde Weinglas ab und er starrt mich eine Weile mit offenem Mund an. Seine Antwort ist niederschmetternd.

„Du hast nie aufgehört der Mann zu sein, in den ich mich verliebt habe.“

In Schockstarre hocke ich auf meinem Stuhl.

„Lass uns wieder zusammen sein, Thomas. Ich schlafe auch mit keiner Frau mehr, wenn es das ist, was--“

„Das ist es nicht. Das war nie der Grund. Es ist, wie du damit umgegangen bist. Du hast dir selbst nie dafür verziehen, Streit angefangen und am Ende warst du gar nicht mehr wirklich da.“

Wildes Gestikulieren über dem Käsebrett.

Niedergeschmettert kauere ich auf meinem Stuhl.

Es stimmt. Es war hässlich. Ich habe ihn aus dem Bett geekelt, dann aus seiner Küche und irgendwann aus seiner Wohnung.

„Wann hatten wir das letzte Mal richtig Spaß zusammen?“, fragt er, plötzlich richtig in Fahrt. „Wann ging es mal um was anderes als die Arbeit oder ums Ficken?“

„Darum geht es dir? Spaß?“

„Ja. Es ist das, was Menschen verbindet.“

„Mir geht es um das Gefühl, das ich habe, wenn ich bei dir bin. Nein, lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Mir geht es um das Gefühl, das ich habe, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin.“

„Wie fühlst du dich denn?“

Ich zucke patzig mit den Schultern.

„Verloren.“

Mit meiner Antwort unzufrieden grabe ich in meinem Kopf nach mehr. Rufe das Gefühl schlafloser Nächte und planloser Tage in mir wach.

„Ich fühle mich angreifbar. Als hätte ich gar keine Haut. Wenn ich keinen Termin habe, komme ich gar nicht aus dem Bett. Den ganzen Tag ist mir kalt. Ich tröste mich mit Frauen und fühle mich leer. Wenn ich einen Mann auf der Straße sehe, der aussieht wie du, wird mir sofort heiß vor Sehnsucht. Und immer wenn ich eine Kondomwerbung sehe, denke ich an dich und wie du der einzige bist, mit dem ich schlafen will. Und dann küsst mich dieser Typ auf die Schläfe, der nicht du ist, und ich fange sofort an zu flennen.“

Als ich meine kleine Ansprache beendet habe, kippe ich den Rest des Weins in meinen Mund. Erst dann bringe ich den Mut auf, ihn anzusehen. Er sieht konzentriert aus, ein bisschen verwirrt, aber vor allem traurig.

„Ich—“

_liebe dich_

„—bin erschöpft.“

Plötzlich wird mir schwindelig von den ganzen Stimmen und dem zuckenden Jazz.

„Können wir gehen? Ich muss hier raus!“

Schweigend laufen wir durch die verregnete Stadt und so wie jeden nächtlichen Pariser Flaneur spült es auch uns irgendwann an das Ufer der Seine. Über den Dächern leuchtet die Spitze des Eiffelturms und strahlt ihre Lichtstrahlen in die nebelige Nacht. Mit zusammengefalteten Armen laufe ich an seiner Seite und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragt Thomas zärtlich und legt seinen Arm um meine Schultern.

„Nein. Ja. Ein bisschen.“

Er drückt mich an sich beim Gehen und ich verkrampfe ein wenig, bevor ich nachgebe und in ihn hineinsinke. Es ist schön.

„Wollen wir zu mir?“, fragt er dann wie aus dem Nichts und ich erstarre.

„Ja. Bitte.“

Wir nehmen ein Taxi zurück ins 18. Arrondissement. Keiner sagt etwas und es liegt diese Spannung in der Luft. Zu hören ist nur der rauschende Motor und das gelegentliche Klacken des Blinkers und ganz leise ein Song von den Vaccines im Autoradio. _What did you expect from post-break-up sex?_ , fragt mich Justin Young _._ Ich schaue auf die Straße und weiß keine Antwort.

„Hast du den neuen Strokes-Song gehört?“, haut Thomas seine Frage jetzt wie eine Axt in diese hölzerne Stille hinein.

„Welchen?“

„At the Door.“

„Oh. Ja.“

„Was sagst du?“

„Er ist gut. Gefällt mir.“

(Ich saß heulend auf dem Küchenboden, als ich ihn gehört habe.)

Bei sich zu Hause gießt Thomas uns Wein ein und spielt per Knopfdruck Chopin ab.

„Dabei kann ich mich am besten entspannen“, sagt er und reicht mir den Wein in einem portugiesischen Weinbecher.

„Ja, ich weiß.“

Wir stoßen an und schauen uns neugierig über die Ränder unserer Gläser in die Augen. Wir landen auf dem Sofa. Meine Hände graben sich in seine Locken und ich keuche aufgeregt in seinen Mund. „Ich will dich“, seufze ich und am nächsten Morgen fühlt sich alles an wie ein Fiebertraum. Ich wache in seinem Bett auf. Meine Haut ist überall zerkratzt von seinen bärtigen Küssen. Ich höre das Klackern einer Tastatur durch die offene Tür und laufe schlaftrunken nach nebenan. Er sitzt nur in seiner Unterhose über seinem Mac Book gekrümmt. Seine Rippen bohren sich durch seinen dürren Rücken, sodass man sie zählen könnte, wenn man wollte.

„Hey“, sage ich und wickele meine Arme um ihn. Er lässt sich von mir halten und ich genieße es. Wer weiß, wie lange ich das noch kann.

Er nimmt meine Hand und küsst sie.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag.“

„Ouais.“

„Er wird dir nicht gefallen.“

„Sag schon.“

„Wir machen keine Musik mehr zusammen. Ich mach mein Ding, du machst dein Ding. Und dafür komme ich jeden Abend zu dir nach Hause.“

„Oh. Putain.“

„Ich denke so würde es funktionieren. So oder so wäre es schwierig für uns weiter Musik zu machen. Und wenn ich die Arbeit oder dich wählen müsste, tja, dann wähle ich eben dich. Und du wärst natürlich immer noch der erste und einzige Mensch, den ich um Rat fragen würde.“ Er drückt seinen Mund in meine Handfläche (kurz benommen von dem Gefühl idiotisch weicher Lippen und kratziger Bartstoppeln) und wir hängen eine Weile unseren Gedanken nach.

Die Arbeit – das ist nicht, wer wir sind, sondern nur, was wir tun. Ob wir nun Daft Punk sind oder nur Thomas und Guy-Man, ändert nichts daran, was wir von Anfang an für einander gewesen sind. Früher haben wir Musik gemacht, jetzt machen wir eben Liebe.

„Was sagst du? Wir essen Pasta. Trinken Wein. Schauen die vierte _Mr. Robot_ Staffel…“

„Ficken.“

„Ohja, ficken, wie konnte ich das vergessen!“

Ich küsse ihn in die weichen Locken, naja, was davon übrig ist.

„Nächste Woche ist das Strokes-Konzert im Olympia“, flüstere ich in sein Ohr. „Wir könnten hingehen, pogen...“ Wie damals bei My Bloody Valentine. Einfach nur zwei Jungs in der Menge sein, die „Spaß haben.“

Ich schließe die Augen, als wir uns gegenseitig aneinander festkrallen, und denke an die Worte von Maman.

_„Stell dir vor, ihr fahrt zu zweit mit einem Moped durch die lilafarbenen Felder der Provence. Es duftet herrlich nach Lavendel und Meeresluft, die Sonne geht gerade unter…“_

Es war ihr ultimativer Liebestest, wenn ich mich zwischen zwei Mädchen nicht entscheiden konnte. Ich fand es immer albern und auch ein bisschen kitschig. Noch dazu hat es nie funktioniert.

_„Wen siehst du? Wer sitzt mit dir auf dem Moped?“_

Ich habe immer nur… an Thomas gedacht. Und dann bin ich wütend geworden und habe Maman angepöbelt, dass ihr blöder Test nichts bringt.

_Maman._

_Wenn du nur wüsstest._


End file.
